¿El amor es así?
by Nagi-chaan
Summary: Un día lluvioso que nunca olvidaré, y desde este momento me gustan más los días así gracias al haberte conocido. Tenía que ser todo exactamente así? Nunca lo sabré, pero no me arrepentiré de nada. ItaHina es mi primer fic Itahina espero que les gust


¿El amor es así?

Capitulo 1: ¿Quién eres? parte 1.

(Hinata's POV)

Era un día tranquilo y nublado, el clima era perfecto para mi gusto tenía mucho sin ver un clima así y solamente pensaba en quedarme acostada bajo ese árbol de cerezo sintiendo el hermoso y frío aire y mirando el cielo, hasta que alguien llego.

Hinata, levántate y ven que Tsunade-sama tiene una misión para nosotros, apresúrate- me dijo mi compañero quien siempre llevaba consigo a su fiel compañero perro.

-Está bien Kiba-kun vamos- le dije tratando de levantarme -por cierto ¿de qué trata la misión?- le pregunte.

-Aun no lo sé, pero es mejor que nos apresuremos solamente faltamos nosotros, ya que Kurenai-sensei y Shinoya están allá esperándonos- me contesto como siempre lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno vamos en marcha- le conteste a mi compañero.

-Hay que apresurarnos- me dijo un poco preocupado.

(Author's POV)

Fueron directamente con Tsunade-sama, donde ya los estaban esperando Kurenai-sensei y Shino-kun para que les dieran las indicaciones para la misión que realizarían.

-Al fin llegamos- dijo mas aliviado.

-¿Porque tardaron tanto?- les pregunta su sensei al ver que llegaron.

-L-lo s-siento, t-tuve a-algo de culpa- le contesto la ojiperla.

-Lo bueno que ya están aquí- le contesto su compañero de lentes oscuros.

-Todo fue porque no encontraba a Hinata- contesto el chico del perro.

-L-lo s-siento m-mucho Shino-kun- se disculpo un poco apenada la Hyuuga.

-No te disculpes Hinata, a Kiba tampoco lo encontrábamos- le respondió su compañero.

-Shino cállate!- le grito el chico castaño.

-¿Por qué debería? si es la verdad- se defendió el pelinegro.

-Chicos tranquilos, no es tiempo de pelear- les regaño su sensei.

-Lo sentimos Kurenai-sensei- contestaron los dos chicos.

-Ya tranquilícense y entremos con Tsunade-sama- les indico la pelinegra, dirigiéndose a la puerta y tocándola levemente.

-Adelante- se escuchó de adentro de la otra habitación.

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama- le dijo la pelinegra abriendo la puerta y entrando con sus alumnos -¿para qué nos necesitaba?-

-Bueno está claro que es para una misión acérquense y cierren la puerta por favor- les indico la rubia.

Tras eso entran bien las cuatro personas a la oficina de la Hokage y cierran la puerta, la Hokage les indica que se sienten y así hacen estos.

-Y bien, ¿sobre qué es la misión?- pregunto tan apresurado el chico castaño.

-Kiba tranquilízate, no seas tan adelantado- le dijo su compañero con calma.

-Shino-kun tiene razón- le dijo su compañera ojiperla.

-Chicos es mejor que dejen hablar a Tsunade-sama- los regaño su sensei.

-Hai Kurenai-sensei- contestaron los tres alumnos.

-Como les iba diciendo, les asignaré una misión de rango B- les dijo levantándose de su asiento para caminar hasta donde estaba una gran ventana -esta consiste en infiltrarse cerca de uno de los escondites de Akatsuki- les siguió diciendo mirando por la gran ventana -el cual queda en las afueras de Konoha por el lado este, traten de encontrar bien la ubicación exacta del escondite- termino de decir regresando a su asiento y volviéndose a sentar.

-Ya era hora, al fin después de un tiempo una misión de rango B- contesto muy entusiasmado el chico del perro.

-Tranquilo Kiba –le dijo el pelinegro -_siempre tan apresurado en las misiones_- pensó mirando de reojo a su compañero.

-Chicos dejen que Tsunade-sama termine- les dijo la ojiperla.

-Gracias Hinata- le dijo a la pequeña Hyuuga -ya les dije en qué consiste la misión, tienen una semana para regresar sanos y salvos y traer la información necesaria que les pedí. Así que suerte en su misión- les termina de decir la Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- contestan las 4 personas enfrente de la Hokage y se retiran.

Una vez que les dieron la misión, se retiraron de con la Hokage y fueron a preparar cada quien sus cosas para su misión de rango B, ya que en media hora tenían que estar listos para irse a su misión.

-Mientras tanto en el clan Hyuuga-

-Hinata, ¿irás de misión?- le pregunta su curioso primo.

-Si primo Neji- le contesta la Hinata mostrándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de misión harás?- le pregunta el castaño.

-Mi equipo realizara una misión rango B- le contesto la ojiperla.

-Ten mucho cuidado Hinata- le dice en tono serio pero a la vez con un poco de preocupación.

-No te preocupes primo, estaré bien- le contesta un poco sonrojada -Bueno me retiró, iré al lugar que acordamos- le sonríe.

-Está bien- le sonríe un poco -Buena suerte- le dice despidiéndose de ella.

-G-gracias, entonces me v-voy- se retira con una pequeña reverencia.

-En el lugar acordado-

-¡Llegas tarde!- le dice el chico del perro.

-¡Guauu!- ladra el pequeño cachorro.

-Déjala en paz- le dice el pelinegro

-Chicos- les dice su sensei mirándolos de mala manera.

-L-lo s-siento- se disculpa la peliazulada.

-No te preocupes Hinata, no llegaste tarde- la tranquiliza su sensei sonriéndole.

-Dejémonos de charla y vayámonos- les dice el castaño.

-¡Guauuu!- responde su mascota.

-Concuerdo con Kiba, solamente tenemos una semana y apenas sabemos muy poco- les dice el chico de lentes.

-Bueno chicos, en marcha- les indica su sensei.

Después de esperar un poco se pusieron en marcha para poder realizar su misión. Vemos a cuatro personas que van corriendo hacia el bosque, al entrar al bosque se suben a los árboles y se ve como van saltando de rama en rama a cierta velocidad, un tiempo después de que salieron de la aldea, se ve como el cielo se vuelve completamente negro y empieza a caer la lluvia, las cuatro personas se detienen.

-Kiba necesito que tú y Akamaru encuentren un lugar en donde podamos refugiarnos- les dice su pelinegra sensei.

-Si Kurenai-sensei- le contesto y luego se dirigió al perro que trae -Ya escuchaste Akamaru, vamos- salieron los dos en busca de algún refugio.

La pelinegra puso su vista en Hinata y Shino -Ustedes dos ayúdenme por separado encontrar un rio cerca, para poder encontrar algo de comida, nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos- les indico su sensei.

-Hai- contestaron ambos para marcharse por diferentes lados.

-Dentro del Bosque-

Se ve a una chica peliazulada de ojos perla caminando por el bosque lloviznoso, la chica por no fijarse por donde caminaba tropezó con una rama cayendo al piso enlodado y lastimándose el tobillo.

-Auuchh!... Me duele mucho- se dijo a ella misma tomándose el tobillo.

-¿Hay alguien por ahí?- pregunto una voz casi gritando.

-_No debo dejar que nadie me vea y no parece la voz de Shino-kun ni la de Kiba-kun- _pensó tapándose la boca para no hacer ningún ruido.

-Hmp... Qué raro, juro haber escuchado la voz de alguien- se dijo caminando más hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-_Ahh esto está empeorando, espero que no me vea- _mientras veía como esa persona se estaba acercando un poco más a donde se encontraba ella.

Hinata al tratar de no hablar, no se dio cuenta de que piso una rama y esta al ser frágil se rompió e hizo un poco de ruido, haciendo que la persona se diera cuenta y viera a Hinata.

-Así que si había alguien aquí- susurro más para si mismo.

-_Oh no, hice un poco de ruido, ya ni modo tendré que pelear así-_ pensó -¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrese!- dijo aventando dos kunais hacía un árbol.

-Tranquila- le contesto saliendo de su escondite -no lastimaría a alguien que esta herida- le dijo.

-_Como lo supo_- pensó -¿Quién eres?- le pregunto.

-Primero tranquilízate- le dijo acercándose más a ella, para luego quitarse su capa y cubrirla a esta -Soy Itachi- le contesto sonriendo de medio lado -te tienen que revisar ese pie, pero aun está lloviendo así que buscaremos refugio por el momento- le termino de decir.

-A-amm.. G-gracias I-itachi-s-san -_se me hace un poco conocido, se parece a Sasuke-kun pero con el cabello largo-_ pensó -Esta capa- dijo en susurro.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, estarás bien- le contesto para poder sentarse cerca de ella.

...Continuará...


End file.
